Blog użytkownika:Mikka784/Współczesność
Czkawka jest nowy w szkole Był wyśmiewany przez bandę Sączysmarka w podstawówce Wszyscy mają 18 lat i chodzą do 2 liceum Wygląd jak w JWS2 Czkawka ma adoptowanego brata Jacka i 2 adoptowane siostry Meridę i Roszpunkę Astrid jest dziewczyną Smarka Smoki to psy Jest Valka-szef wraz z Pyskaczem wielkiej firmy samochodowej Stoik jest prezydentem miasta Berk Czkawka ma nogę Rozdział 1 Cześć mam na imię Czkawka. Czkawka Haddock. Ostatnio wróciłem z Japoni wraz z Jackiem, Meridą i Roszpunką(moimi przybranymi siostrami i bratem) Wróciliśmy tutaj po 5 latach pobytu w Japoni. Ja mam brązowe włosy i zielone oczy, Jack białe włosy i niebieskie oczy, Merida rude,kręcone włosy i niebieskie oczy oraz Roszpunka długie bląd włosy i zielone oczy. Nauczyliśmy się tam walki różnymi gatunkami broni jednak najbardziej lubimy takie: Jack-kij z wysuwanym ostrzem i gwiazdki, Roszpunka-nunczku i gwiazdki, Merida łuk i noże, a Ja 2 miecze i gwiazdki. Uczył nas Katsuro Kagami. Dostaliśmy też stroje Ja czarny, Jack biały, Merida zielony i Roszpunka żółty. Przeprowadził się z nami. Gdy wróciliśmy każde z naszej 4 dostało po samochodzie Ja czarny Chevrolet Corvette C6, Jack białe Lamborghini Maurcielago, Merida zielony Aston Martin DB9 i Roszpunka w żółtym BMW M3. Mieszkamy w zwykłym domu, tak mówią rodzicę, ale my uważamy to za willę i mamy rację. Zapomniałem moimi rodzicami są prezydent miasta Berk i szefowa wielkiej firmy samochodowej wraz z przyjacielem rodziny Pyskaczem Gburem. Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole, gdzie chodzą Banda Sączysmarka, która znęcała się nademną w podstawówce, ale nie chce iść do szkoły także dlatego, że każda dziewczyna, gdy zobaczy mnie i Jacka odpływa, natomiast chłopcy ślinią się na widok Meridy i Roszpunki. S.Czkawka wstawaj!!! Cz.Zaraz! J.Brachu wstawaj. Cz.Nie. V.Dziewczynki zrzućcie go z łóżka, bo nic innego nie poskutkuje. Cz.Nie już wstaje! M,R.Czemu? Czkawka zszedł z łóżka i poszedł się umyć.Po 5 minutach był na dole ubrany w czarne spodnie dresowe, krwisto czerwoną bluzkę i czarną bluzę z Nike. Jack był ubrany w białą bluzkę,niebieską bluzę i brązowe spodnie, Roszpunka w niebieskie rurki z różową bluzką i żółtą bluzę,a Merida w zieloną bluzę, niebieskie rurki i pomarańczową bluzkę. Cz.Co? Dopiero 7.10.A mogłem jeszcze poleżeć! Zjadłem śniadanie i za 7.40 pojechaliśmy motocyklami( każdy miał Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6 R w kolorze samochodu) do naszej nowej Liceum Sportowego nr 5 im.Borka Pechowca w Berk. Weszliśmy do środka i oparliśmy się o ściane, a na głowach mieliśmy kaptury. **Astrid** Cześć jestem Astrid Hofferson. Chodzę do Liceum nr 5 im. Borka Pechowca w Berk. Jestem dziewczyną Sączysmarka Jorgensona, który najprawdopodobniej zostanie w tym roku kapitanem szczypiornistów. No wiecie chodzić z kapitanem piłkarzy ręcznych to jest coś. Mam blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Każdy mówi, że jestem najładniejsza w szkole. Moimi przyjaciółmi są: Elsa, Heathera,Szpadka,Mieczyk,Śledzik,Sączysmark,Julek.Właśnie wchodzę do szkoły. Przytuliłam się do Sączysmarka. Odsunełam się i poszłam do dziewczyn, które rozmawiały. A.Co się stało? Sz.Nie słyszałaś, że dziś ma dojść 4 nowych. A.No słyszałam, a co? E.Zastanawiamy kto to. H.Z tego co ja wiem to 2 chłopaków i 2 dziewczyny. A.No to może być ciekawie. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do szkoły weszły 4 postacie w kapturach i oparły się plecami o ściane. M.(szeptem)To chyba ci nowi. J.(szeptem)Ciekawe kto to i jacy będą? Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek i weszliśmy do klasy. Nowi są przedstawiani na polskim, bo pani od polaka to nasza wychowawczyni, czyli dopiero na 4 lekcji. Dziś mamy chemie, W-F z 2a, W-F( zastępstwo za fizykę, bo pani chora z 2a,bo ja chodzę do 2b wraz z Elsą,Heatherą,Julkiem), polski, matme, histe, i godz. wychowawczą. Weszliśmy do klasy i usiedliśmy. Nowi zajeli miejsca na końcu. Jestem ciekawa jak wyglądają. Po 2 lekcji... Właśnie dzwoni dzwonek na lekcje. Wchodzę do szatni i przebieram się wraz z dziewczynami spoglądając na te nowe. **Czkawka** Zakończyliśmy chemie i poszliśmy na W-F, czas pokazać co umiemy, bo pewnie jak wyjdziemy z szatni to wszyscy pomyślą, że jesteśmy słabi. O, akurat zadzwonił dzwonek. Wchodzimy wraz z Jackiem do szatni i przebieramy się. Gdy wyszliśmy wszyscy na nas patrzyli. Zestresowałem się, ale poszedłem do rzędu i stanełem na początku w końcu jestem wysoki mam z 1.86. Lekcja się zaczeła dziś graliśmy w ręczną. O taaakkk! Jak ja kocham ten sport. Zrobiliśmy rozgrzewkę i podzieliliśmy się na drużyny. Ja przeciwko Smarkowi. Z Jackiem, Meridą i Roszpunką napewno wygramy, bo oni niewiedzą jak gramy. Zaczeliśmy. **Astrid** Dziś siedziałam z dziewczynami z klasy na ławce, bo nie chciałyśmy grać. Grają wszyscy chłopcy i te nowe. Nowi są w jednej drużynie. Muszę przyznać, że te ci nowi są przystojni. Jeden ma białe włosy i niebieskie oczy, a drugi brązowe włosy i cudowne zielone, jak łąka oczy. Nie, że się zakochałam, przecież ja mam chłopaka. Ta chłopaka z którym jestem tylko na pokaz. On może mnie naprawde kochać, a ja go tak wykorzystuje. Wiem zabiorę go na spacer. Dobra wracam do oglądania gry. Te nowe dziewczyny też są ładne. Jedna ma rude, kręcone włosy i niebieskie oczy, a druga bląd włosy i zielone oczy. Patrzyłam na nich każde miało chytry uśmieszek. Oni coś kombinują. Czuję się dziwnie, bo wydaje mi się, że znam tego bruneta, ale nie wiem skąd. Może wszystko się wyjaśni na polskim. Nagle ... **Czkawka** Hihihi. Ale wszyscy mieli miny, gdy przerzuciłem piłkę nad Smarkiem i sam nad nim przeskoczyłem. Nagle 2 chłopaków zaczeło biec w moją stronę, dzięki czemu moje siostrzyczki zostały bez opieki. Podałem do nich, a one zagrały nad przeciwnikami do Jacka. Ten mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo. Już wiem co chce zrobić. Stanełem na swojej pozycji akurat, gdy ten wrzucił piłkę w pole karne jakby chciał się jej pozbyć. Ja szybko wbiegłem złapałęm piłkę w locie i strzeliłem-Gol. Mecz zakończył się wynikiem 10:3. Dobrze, że mamy tera drugi W-F może Sączysmark, będzie chciał się odegrać, ale ja na jego miejscu jeszcze bardziej, bym się nie ośmieszał. Nagle trener zawołał mnie i Jacka. Trener.Chłopcy graliście kiedyś w reprezentacji szkoły? Cz,J.Tak w Japoni graliśmy w reprezentacji szkoły. Trener.A więc chłopcy, czy chcielibyście grać w reprezentacji szkoły? Cz,J.Tak. Trener.Więc dziś jest wasz szczęśliwy dzień, bo dostaliście się do niej! Trening dziś po lekcjach Cz,J.Dziękujemy i napewno będziemy! Weseli poszliśmy do szatni się napić. Wszyscy zerwali się z miejsc. Tomek.Po co trener was zawołał? J.Niedługo się przekonasz. T.To znaczy kiedy? Cz.Może dziś, albo później. Wyszliśmy z szatni i poszliśmy na 2 W-F. Nauczyciel przyszedł i powiedział. Tr.Macie z czego się cieszyć, ponieważ wasi nowi koledzy jako jedyni wraz z Sączysmarkiem dostali się do reprezentacji. Wszyscy zaczeli klaskać i wiwatować, a my we trzech wyszliśmy i ukłoniliśmy się. Na tej lekcji zaczeliśmy grać w siatkówkę. Po mecu zakończonym 25:22. Przebraliśmy się i poszliśmy na polskim. Niedługo wszyscy dowiedzą się. Ciekawe jak zareaguje Sączysmark. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Weszliśmy do klasy. A my staneliśmy pod tablicą. Wszyscy zajeli swoje miejsca i patrzyli wyczekująco na panią. Pani.Dzieci dziś dołączyli do nas nowi uczniowie. Merida, Roszpunka, Jack i Czkawka Haddockowie.Każde na dzwięk swojego imienia stawiało krok do przodu.Popatrzyłem na Sączysmarka, Mieczyka i Szpadke. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni, a ci z podstawówki wytrzeszczali oczy i przecierali je. My po prostu zajeliśmy swoje miejsca. Tak mineła cała lekcja. **Astrid** Właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek. Wyszłam z klasy i poszłam do mojej paczki. A.I wiecie kto to Ci nowi? Ś.Tak. E.A, więc kto to? S.Nie uwierzysz, jak Ci powiem skarbie. A.Dobra no mówcie. Ś.A, więc Ci nowi to Merida, Roszpunka, Jack i Czkawka Haddockowie. A.Co, przecież to niemożliwe. M,Sz.Ale to prawda! Ś.Skoro to Czkawka to jak myślicie gniewa się nadal za podstawówkę. J,E,H,A,M,Sz.Nie miemy! S.A co z tego czy się gniewa? J.A to, że jeśli jest na nas zły i zostanie kapitanem szczypiornistów to może wywalić cię z drużyny. H.A może go poszpiegujemy to wszystkiego się dowiemy. Ś,S,A,E,J,M,Sz.Dobra. A.A więc po szkole będziemy go śledzić. Po szkole... Właśnie siedzimy w samochodach. Ja z Elsą,Szpadką i Heatherą w jednym samochodzie, a chłopcy w drugim. Właśnie wyszli. Gdzie oni idą. E.Spójrz! Popatrzyłam na nich, a oni wsiadali na motocykle i to nie byle jakie. Wszystkie to Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6 R. Zobaczyliśmy, jakiego koloru ma Czkawka. To ten czarny. Ruszyliśmy. Nagle oni przyśpieszyli i rozdzielili się. Każde pojechało w inną stronę. My pojechaliśmy za Czkawką. Wyjechał on za miasto. Nagle przed lasem się zatrzymał i zszedł z motoru. Cz.Czemu mnie śledzicie? A.My Cie nie śledzimy. Cz.To czemu za mną jedziecie. H.Przejeżdżaliśmy po prostu. Cz.Wątpie, bo 5 razy skręciłem przypadkowo.Teraz mnie zostawcie.Nagle zagwizdał i z lasu wyjechały 3 motory. Cz.Dobra jedziemy. A Ci tylko pokiwali głowami. Odjechali. Tydzień później... Przez ten tydzień Sączysmark odszedł z naszej paczki, a doszedł do nas Czkawka i jego rodzeństwo.Właśnie chodzę po parku, gdzie byłam umówiona z nim umówiona. Mieliśmy się tu spotkać, bo spacerem chciałam mu wynagrodzić to, że ostatnio go zaniedbuje. Przechodzę właśnie i co widzę. Sączysmarka obściskującego się z inną dziewczyną. Chyba mnie zauważył, bo odskoczył od niej. S.Astrid to nie tak. A.A jak?!Myślisz, że ja nie widzę?! Zrywam z tobą! S.Astrid daj mi wytłumaczyć. A.Nie ma czego tłumaczyć! Z nami koniec! Pobiegłam. On probował mnie gonić, ale byłam szybsza. Nie chce jego przeprosin, nie po tym co zrobił. Tak naprawde byłam z nim na pokaz. Nawet go nie kocham. Ale może to zabierze mi sławe. Nie, nie zabierze. Mam ją już. Usiadłam na ławce i zaczełam płakać. Nagle ktoś przytulił mnie. Myślałam, że to Sączysmark, ale gdy podniosłam oczy, byłam zaskoczona. Przytulał mnie Czkawka. Cz.No, już spokojnie. Będzie dobrze. A.Czkawka, ja...ja... dziękuje. Cz.Nie ma za co. Przyjaciele powinni sobie pomagać. A.Tak czy inaczej dziękuje. Dobrze ja już muszę iść. Pa. Cz.Pa. Chociaż dalej nic nie wiemy o Czkawkce czułam z nim się taka szczęśliwa i bezpieczna. Nie wiem czemu, wcześniej go nie zauważyłam. A tak byłam zapatrzona w Smarka. Naprawdę żałuje, bo gdybym wtedy się z nim zaprzyjaźniła to może lepiej, bym go znała. Niestety przeszłości nie zmienimy. Zapomniałam, że zaraz wyścigi. Są one nielegalne, ale policja wkracza dopiero, gdy coś zniszczymy. Najlepsza 8 kierowców jest nazywana jeźdźcami. Pierwsza czwórka jest nie znana pod prawdziwymi imionami, tylko nazwiskami. Ranking:1.Dragon - czarny Chevrolet Corvette C62. Frost - białe Lamborghini Maurcielago 3.Archer - zielony Aston Martin DB9 4. Princess - żółte BMW M3 5. Sączysmark - czerwony Ford GT 6. Ja - niebieski Lotus Elise 7. Śledzik - brązowy Dodge Viperze SRT 10 8. Bliźniaki - żółto-zielony Porsche Cayman S. Wyruszyłam na miejsce. Rozdział 2 Wbijajcie na mojego 2 bloga Czkawka( Dragon) Mam nadzieje, że nikt mnie nie zdemaskuje, bo nie miałbym życia w szkole, a i tak już wszystkie dziewczyny się do mnie i Jacka kleją.Stałem na miejscu gotów do wyścigu między mną, Jackiem( Frost), Meridą( Archer), Roszpunką( Princess), Sączysmarkiem, Astrid, Śledzikiem i bliźniakami.3...2...1...START!!! Ruszyliśmy. Każdy się po kolei wymijał, ale Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki zniszczyli przystanek przez co zaczeła gonić nas policja. Na metę dojechaliśmy w takiej kolejności: Ja, Merida, Jack, Roszpunka, Astrid, Sączysmark, co dziwne-bliźniaki, Śledzik. Mi i mojej rodzinie wszyscy bili brawo, a reszta odjechała. Zaraz po nich my, ale każdy inną drogą, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. 2 tygodnie później... Przez te 2 tygodnie chodziliśmy z Jackiem na treningi i próbowaliśmy zatrzymać sekretną tożsamość na wyścigach co się udało. Dziś trener ogłosi kto zostanie kapitanem i jaki przydomek( nazwa smoka). Właśnie zaczyna się w-f. Tr.Witajcie młodzieży! Wszyscy.Witaj trenerze! Tr.Jak wiecie dziś ogłaszam kto zostanie kapitanem i wybieram przydomki. Wsz.Tak, wiemy. Tr.A, więc tak: kapitanem zostaje Czkawka i otrzymuje przydomek Nocnej Furii. Wsz.Ooooooooo!!! Tr.Reszta: Jack- Śnieżne Widmo, Sączysmark- Koszmar Ponocnik, Mieczyk- Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, Śledzik- Gronkiel... Na przerwie... Cz,J.O co chodzi z tymi przydomkami? Paczka.To wy nie wiecie? Cz,J.A co jeśli powiemy, że nie? Ś.Przydomki oznaczają hierarchie. Pierwsza jest Nocna Furia.Nikt jeszcze nie zasłużył na ten przydomek tak szybko. W całej historii szkoły tylko pare osób dostało ten tytuł. Dalej są Śnieżne Widmo, Koszmar Ponocnik, Śmiertnik Zębacz... Cz.Aaa. Dzięki za wyjaśnienie, a kto jeszcze będzie z nami jechać na zawody? Ś.Pewnie reszta paczki. J.Dzięki za info. Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Po lekcjach... Właśnie idę do domu. Skręcam i kogo widzę przed bramą...Smarka i kilkoro jego nowych kumpli. Stali i czekali pewnie na mnie.:(Zadzwoniłem do ojca. Cz.Tato Sączysmark stoi u nas przed domem. S.No i co z tego? Cz.To, że najpewniej chce mi coś zrobić!!! S.Zaraz będe!!! Zanim ojciec przyjedzie oni zdążą się zorientować, że tu jestem. Nie jestem tchórem wię wyszedłem im na spotkanie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania